


no, we are NOT a couple...

by science_weirdo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BTW, F/F, Gay, Her Name is Root, four alarm fire, gay as fuck, pls stop with the Samantha groves bs pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weirdo/pseuds/science_weirdo
Summary: The team goes to a hockey game.Y'all I know nothing about hockey but pretend like this is all correct thanks.





	

John likes to watch sports. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's just how he was raised. His father tended to watch a lot of hockey, always yelling at the TV about who should win and why that goal shouldn't have counted. All John knows is that he gets really passionate about the Blackhawks, damn it!  
That's why he bought tickets to a game (under an alibi of course) for the team. He's pretty excited, and Fusco is too. Finch decides he'll give the game a try, not really having any experience with things like this. Like, none...

  
The Machine decides a day off is mandatory for everyone, especially Root, as she has been working far too hard the past couple of weeks and it's taking a toll on her mental health. So, Root begrudgingly agrees to watch the hockey game, despite not really caring about sports at all. On one condition: she sits next to Shaw. Shaw rolls her eyes, and tells Root she better buy her a beer afterwards. Root seems happy with that decision. Shaw just wants to see a hockey game, she hasn't seen one in so long. Although, she kinda prefers football or baseball, but hey, it's all sports. Joss kind of likes basketball, but she likes to surprise people with her knowledge of football, hockey, and baseball. All in all, she's not mad about it.

  
They have seats that aren't too close, but aren't too far from the rink. It's a pretty good view, comments Fusco, as he starts to devour the hotdog he bought for a rather large amount of money, for a hotdog. Finch comments on that, and Fusco points out how Finch is some kind of reclusive billionaire, why does he care about the price of hotdogs at a hockey game? Joss seconds that, because damn that guy has a shit ton of money. Shaw chuckles a bit, and says that hotdogs are mainly for baseball games. Joss disagrees, because actually hotdogs are eaten at a lot of sports games. She motions towards the crowd, and yes, Shaw can now see that other people are eating hotdogs too, alright Carter. Fusco shrugs while chewing a large bite, and in doing so gets mustard on his shirt. Carter shakes her head, Root chuckles a bit, and Shaw rolls her eyes and continues to eat her nachos.

  
\--

  
After the first period, Root is bored. So is Finch. They just don't get the point. Root tells Shaw that if these people like to watch and play such a violent game, there's easier ways to do it. Why knock a puck into someone's teeth when you can punch them? Shaw shoots a look towards Root, almost starting to talk, and thinks better of it. Root grins, knowing that her comments are getting to Shaw. She wiggles into her seat a bit, and asks Shaw to buy her a pretzel. Shaw sighs, and grabs the $13.43 from Root's hand.

  
Fusco and John make bets about who is gonna win. Joss is over it, and sits in between them with her chin in her hand. When Shaw gets back from buying a pretzel (which has a bite in it already), she weighs in. John is sitting next to Shaw, Carter on his other side. Fusco is next to Carter, making for some awkward betting situations. Root is on Shaw's other side, and next to Root is Finch, looking really, very bored. Root leans over to Finch and sticks a finger in his ear. Finch jumps a little on his seat, and Ms. Groves, was that really necessary? Root shrugs and sits back in her seat, because Finchy, you weren't paying attention to the game! Finch glares at her because really, Root, the game isn't on at the moment. Root points to the jumbotron, which is playing weird ads for whatever sponsored the game. That's about to get interesting, She's telling me. Finch looks up at the giant screen, and the words 'KISS CAM' travel across the screen. Root gives a snort, and tells Her that this isn't really interesting. Finch is confused, what's a kiss cam? Root tells Finch that it's when they zoom in on two people the camera people think are in a relationship and pressure them to kiss. Root comments to the Machine that of course it's really awkward for not straight people. Finch looks concerned, what if these two people are related? Root grins, who are we to judge?

  
Shaw is kind of angry because of course her team is going to win. John seems to think otherwise, and Fusco has given up. Him and Carter discuss what they need to do back at the station. Shaw bets on her team and if she wins, John's getting her another Nano. John shrugs, and says that if she loses, she's giving him her prized Glock. Shaw narrows her eyes, and shakes on it. Root rolls her eyes, already knowing the predicted outcome of the game. It's looking good for John. Fusco at this point is just laughing at the kiss cam because hello? This is real comedy! Joss just shakes her head, feeling strong second hand embarrassment for the people on the screen. But then.

  
Oh then.

  
Shaw and John are in the midst of arguing why they're right and the other's wrong. And their arguing is also suddenly pictured on the jumbotron.

  
Fusco repeatedly jabs at John's shoulder, and Root just full on laughs. Carter just can't move. John looks at Fusco, like what's your deal? Shaw's eyes are wide with horror, just now seeing herself on the screen. John is open mouthed. They look at each other, just staring.

  
Root smirks.

  
She taps Shaw's shoulder, and Shaw almost gets whiplash by turning her head around too fast. The camera follows the motion. Root puts her hand to Shaw's cheek, and Shaw doesn't really think. Shaw just goes in for a kiss.

  
It's a pretty good kiss, Root thinks.

  
Shaw's not thinking.

  
John's still open mouthed, and Finch's jaw is hanging open as well. Fusco puts his face in his hands. He's not surprised, those chicks are crazy together. Carter moves to put her face in her hands as well, half smiling now. Of course this would happen. John isn't really surprised either, but Oh My God They're Making Out On The Big Screen. Finch is clueless and kinda reaching for straws at this point.

  
They're still making out.

  
The crowd begins to cheer, and at the rise in volume, Shaw opens her eyes, and quickly pulls away. Root smiles, and leans into her personal space over the arm rest. Shaw just rolls her eyes and leans as far away as she can. The camera has moved on, and John starts to speak.

  
Shaw stops that before it begins.

  
\--

  
It is now in the middle of the second period. Root has her hand on Shaw's knee, and so far Shaw hasn't done anything to stop her. Root continues the path down Shaw's leg, until Shaw grabs her wrist and glares at her. Finch notices this exchange as he's not really watching the game, and is kind of still dumbstruck about the earlier occurrence. Root wants to know if Shaw enjoyed that kiss, and says as much while wearing a shit eating grin. Shaw's grip on Root's wrist grows tighter. Root listens to the Machine for a moment, and leans in closer to Shaw. She lets her know that there's about a seven and a half minute taxi ride back to the train station. Shaw's glare doesn't soften, but her grip does, and she gets up to exit the rink. Root follows her, truthfully just checking out Shaw's ass. The crowd stands up around them because someone has scored, and they disappear in the chaos. Finch tries to process this. John, Carter, and Fusco are standing and yelling. Finch stares at them, wondering if they know about this. Joss turns just in time to see them. She shakes her head, rolling her eyes. The clock reads 20:07.

  
\--

  
It is now 7:35, the sun having already risen. Shaw's phone is ringing, and she wakes with a start. She remembers the events of last night, and grins to herself. She finds her phone and sits up, shrugging Root's arm from her shoulder.

  
It's John. Surprisingly, her team won.

  
Arms encircle her waist and Shaw laughs into the phone. That Nano better be good.

  
John also lets her know that they'll be at the train station in twenty minutes. Hands creep up her stomach, and Shaw quickly hangs up the phone. Root wonders, what can we do in twenty minutes? Shaw grins, grabs Root's hands and twists around to pin them above Root's head.

  
A whole lot.


End file.
